Starlight
by Trio Infierno
Summary: Reylo, post TLJ. La suprema orden y la resistencia, liderados por una nueva generación. ¿Al final, quien será el verdadero héroe o villano? Y lo más importante: ¿Quien terminará sucumbiendo ante la luz o la oscuridad? Al parecer el espectro se inclina sólamente hacia dos lados, sin punto intermedio
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilms que a su vez es propiedad de Disney. Este fanfic se escribe sin ánimos de lucro con el único propoito de fangrilear una ship

Hola! Bueno, la verdad han pasado miles de años desde que me animo a escribir algo continuo y esperando por fin poder terminar un fanfic o llegar lo suficientemente lejos para hacerlo. Al contrario de otros lo hago de mi para mi, así que la influencia de terceros no es algo que me vaya a quitar las ganas de escribir.

La idea está formada en la parte de inicio, nudo y desenlace, la cuestion es ver como llego a los puntos acordados xD.

Disculparan los errores que pueda haber, escribí esto en no se... ¿6 horas? durante dos días y pues pudo más el hype que cualquier otra cosa. Tambien errores que puedan haber por desconocimiento en ciertos puntos, que espero que se aclaren cuando salga la versión novelizada de The Last Jedi.

Si van a dar criticas por favor sean buenos conmigo, no me den demasiado palo :| en serio denme con cariño.

Y nada más, disculpen lo apurado de nuevo, la idea sería actualizar cada semana, pero eso dependerá de muchas cosas (las ganas, inspiracion, el trabajo) pero si dejan reviews será mucho mejor :P

Capitulo uno: Reporte de Daños

 _\- Solo….. – el susurro en las tinieblas se hacía mucho más profundo, repitiendo constantemente su nombre, como si se tratara de una serpiente que siseaba por su cuerpo y susurraba en su oido, el tono de aquella voz era lúgubre y resonaba por todo el lugar, casi podría jurar que hasta el piso temblaba con la repetición de su apellido. Aquella voz y su llamado se repetía noche tras noche, imposibilitando su capacidad de descanso siendo así el motivo de su estado de insomnio casi permanente durante algunas semanas y durante el día era como un molesto pitido en sus oídos cuando no había nadie más a su alrededor o simplemente cuando intentaba encontrar la paz por medio de la meditación, el desequilibrio en su ser era evidente y ni siquiera las indicaciones de su maestro lograban cura alguna contra aquello que se orquestaba en su interior._

 _\- Solo…. – sentía que enloquecía a cada momento, luchando incansablemente con la tenebrosa voz que lo estaba arrastrando hacia lo más profundo de la tierra, sintiendo así como brazos oscuros se apoderaban de su cuerpo, tapaban sus ojos, oídos y boca, y con una abrupta fuerza lo jalaban hacia el fondo de la tierra, un fondo donde la luz temía entrar porque la oscuridad era tan fuerte que la extinguía de forma inmediata, así como lo hacía su vida misma, la chispa de luz que protegía su corazón y que en menos de nada sucumbiría a las sombras._

 _\- Solo…. – el miedo se apoderaba de todos los nervios de su cuerpo, deseaba gritar pero no podía, e incluso si pudiera hacerlo sabía que no podría ser escuchado. Sus intenciones de pelear y sobrevivir finalmente habían cedido, su propio coraje había sido derrotado hace tiempo atrás gracias a la duda, sobre sí mismo, sobre su poder y sobre la confianza de su propia sangre. ¿Cómo le era posible luchar cuando las bases sólidas en las que supuestamente fue criado se derrumbaban como un castillo de arena? La oscuridad se alzaba dichosa sobre él, lo abrazaba y extendía sus garras a través de su piel, penetraba sus huesos y músculos, reclamaba sus órganos y finalmente devoraba su alma. Este era tan sólo el principio de su condena y su tragedia, una que salía de su joven e inexperta comprensión y cuyas culpas en el más lógico de los casos se decantarían en lo que más amaba y alguna vez confió, conociendo así el dolor de la pérdida, de la soledad y la decepción._

 _\- Muchacho…. – aquella voz que le atormentaba por tanto tiempo finalmente se hizo tangible, manifestándose en una figura oscura y con el rostro desfigurado. Los ojos de aquel ser ardían de gusto y expectación a la vez que una triunfante sonrisa se dibujaba en aquellos labios de carne corroída. Extendió su mano hacia un joven, de cabellos negros, complexión delgada, ropas manchadas y sucias, donde el color rojo de la sangre era la principal protagonista, que observaba con la mirada vacía un lejano incendio a unos kilómetros de distancia. Era tal su estado de shock que aún no reparaba la presencia de aquel extraño individuo, ante aquella respuesta el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír, para terminar riéndose a punta de sonoras carcajadas que inundaron el lugar. Y a pesar del ruido que le rodeaba, el joven aturdido no fue capaz de reparar la presencia del hombre solo un par de horas después._

Si alguien le preguntara a Hux que tal había sido su día, contestaría sin dudarlo "Una reverenda mierda", de todos los escenarios posibles justamente tenía que experimentar uno de los peores, ni siquiera enfrentar la muerte se acercaba al hecho de tener ahora como supremo líder al joven caprichoso de Kylo Ren. Era más que obvia la rivalidad que los dos altos mandos mantenían mutuamente, pero por lo menos la presencia de Snoke permitía que la situación se mantuviera en tablas, dependiendo tan sólo de los aciertos y fracasos individuales la guía hacia quien iban dirigidos los halagos o las venenosas palabras del primero en la cadena de mando. La situación de la primera Orden era patética, con su líder muerto y una parte importante de la flota destruida – incluyendo el hecho de que The Supremacy se encontraba prácticamente inservible – el punto final se reducía a tener al aprendiz de Snoke como líder, quien sabe cuándo le daría un ataque de ira, tomando alguna nave para destruir la flota completa por sí mismo. La migraña se hacía más fuerte, de modo tal que Hux consideraba crecientemente la idea de tomar el poder en sus manos, el problema era que el hombre que se encontraba frente a él, en medio de la destruida sala del trono, observando con expresión ausente el asiento de Snoke, eran tan poderoso que sus aspiraciones requerían un plan bien orquestado y no algo improvisado y estúpido que sólo aseguraría una ejecución inmediata.

\- Supremo Lider… - Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la voz de Hux no resaltaba por la prepotencia usual que dictaba su forma de comunicarse. Inclusive con Snoke, el pelirrojo lograba impregnar sus palabras con un toque de autosuficiencia, justa medida a su enorme ego y confianza en los resultados obtenidos a los largo de los años. Pero ahora, mordiendo su lengua con fuerza y con el aun doloroso recuerdo de la lección que horas antes le había dado Ren, entendía perfectamente cuál era su posición en estos momentos. Aunque su orgullo se sintiera por el piso, y a causa de ello deseara descargarse con el primer imbécil que pasara frente a él, no lo haría, definitivamente él no era un **_impulsivo de mierda_** – tal y como catalogaba – a Kylo Ren. Aclaró su garganta para intentar sacar al moreno de sus pensamientos, pero nuevamente fracasó al intento de llamar su atención. Esto sería más difícil de lo esperado, Ren era como una bomba a punto de estallar, un error de cálculos y estaría muerto, pero debía hacer algo, por el bien de la primera orden tenían que empezar a moverse en pro de recuperar lo que aún se podía rescatar de todo ese desastre.

\- Supremo Lider Kylo Ren. – habló con más fuerza que antes, afortunadamente para el, finalmente el aludido se dignaba a observarlo, enarcando una ceja y tornando su expresión más severa respecto a cómo se encontraba antes. Después de revisar aquella mina que servía de antigua base rebelde a donde los pocos sobrevivientes de la resistencia escaparon, Kylo Ren terminó por subir a una nave y regresar de inmediato a la nave insignia de la primera orden. Permaneciendo encerrado por un par de horas en la sala del trono de la nave, hasta que finalmente Hux se armó de valor para buscar las órdenes del ahora nuevo líder.

\- Informe de daños. – afortunadamente para Hux, el tono de voz de Ren fue lo suficientemente neutral para determinar que el volátil carácter de su superior se encontraba estable.

\- La Supremacy ha perdido toda su mitad derecha se estima que un gran porcentaje de la tripulación y soldados que se encontraban allí están muertos. Sin embargo, hemos avanzado en las labores de rescate encontrando sobrevivientes. – La mirada de Hux no se había despegado de Kylo Ren quien escuchaba aquel reporte sin mostrar expresión alguna. – Phasma es uno de ellos, por lo menos sobrevivirá. – añadió sin mayor interés. – También perdimos una parte significativa de Destroyers que se encontraban escoltando aquella parte de la nave. De igual manera estamos en las labores de búsqueda y rescate, evaluando que naves pueden repararse o son pérdida total. – La nariz de Hux se arrugó en señal de disgusto – respecto a lo que ocurrió en la Starkiller, nuestros números son menores, pero no son insignificantes. –

El silencio inundó la sala por un par de largos y agónicos minutos para Hux, una parte de su ser sentía que podían ser los últimos de su existencia, pero, cuando Kylo Ren pasó a su lado sintió un enorme alivio, a pesar de no perder su estado de alerta. Su respiración se detuvo cuando Kylo Ren se quedó en el área que delimitaba la entrada a la sala principal.

\- Organiza una reunión del alto mando en una hora, todo alto oficial que aún se encuentre con vida debe estar presente. – fueron las palabras de Kylo Ren antes de desaparecer camino a sus aposentos, dejando a un Hux que recién estaba procesando todo lo ocurrido. Acaso, ¿La experiencia de la muerte de su maestro era lo que Kylo Ren necesitaba para madurar como líder? Sin prestar mayor atención al caso, dado que el tiempo apremiaba el General Hux emprendió la marcha a completar aquella tarea.

Ya en la tranquilidad de sus aposentos – los cuales por fortuna no habían sufrido mayores daños después de la colisión de la nave de la resistencia – Kylo Ren o mejor dicho aquel hombre destrozado que se hacía llamar de esa manera, era víctima de una mezcla de sentimientos que bullían en su interior: confusión, ira, miedo, tristeza y el más recalcable de todos, la creciente decepción. ¿En qué momento todo nuevamente terminó en las cenizas? ¿En qué momento aquella clara visión terminó por extinguirse para entregarse a los desvaríos de la revolución, la esperanza y la paz? ¿Por qué la única persona en la que confió que podía entenderle y caminar a su lado decidió darle la espalda? ¿Cuántas veces pasaría lo mismo una y otra vez? Un fracaso tras otro, una pérdida más, grito desesperado lanzando al piso una mesa que se atravesó en su camino, única forma en la que podía descargar toda la rabia e impotencia que le embargaba.

Y más allá de todas aquellas dudas y decepciones había una cosa más que le causaba una mayor frustración: una parte de él, bien diminuta y oculta en medio de ese salvaje mar de sentimientos, evocaba a la calma y al perdón. Porque aquella parte de si encontraba en las palabras profesadas por su antiguo maestro y tío: Luke Skywalker, lo que por años estaba buscando: la redención. Gruñó como si una bestia salvaje batallara en su interior con ese pequeño fragmento de su ser. Sus dos maestros tenían una porción de razón en sus palabras dirigidas hacia él, por un lado Snoke afirmando cuan fragmentado se encontraba su espíritu ante el asesinato de su padre y Luke al afirmar que la esperanza aún vivía, porque ella lo hacía y había elegido el camino de los jedi, había elegido abandonarlo, ELEGÍA darle la espalda y considerarle poco menos que nada….

Absolutamente nada, Ben Solo era nada para la nada… no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca reflejando una amarga sonrisa.

La miserable conclusión de que tan insignificante era su propia existencia para aquellos que alguna vez juró amar era la última razón para entregarse totalmente a la locura y a la voz que lo había esperado ansiosa por tantos años, sin las limitaciones impuestas por Snoke y con las cadenas destruidas por fin podría reclamar el premio que era suyo desde décadas atrás.

Aquella insignificante fracción de Ben Solo que aún luchaba en el corazón de Kylo Ren, sentía cuan aplastante era lo que los ojos de aquel joven veían. El abandono y la soledad, su insignificancia ante padres ausentes que decidieron ignorar su familia, uno persiguiendo las aventuras que su espíritu libre no iba dejar escapar y otro respondiendo al compromiso de mantener a la galaxia unida frente a las garras de una latente amenaza. ¿Acaso alguno fue lo suficientemente responsable de pensar en el alma de aquel joven, destinado a la grandeza y hacer honra a su linaje? ¿Acaso pensaron en cuán difícil era intentar ser el Jedi que todos exigían pero el que no quería llegar a ser? Los Jedi, si todo se resumía a esa maldita palabra, el Jedi legendario que debía entrenar al heredero de su fuerza, el joven Solo que debía continuar su legado. Han pensó para Han, Leia pensó para Leia y Luke…. Para Luke y lo que los Jedi debían hacer, incluso intentar asesinar a su sobrino, porque si, Los Jedi no podían ser malos y si eran malos podían terminar como Vader y nadie quería a otro Vader, pero ni siquiera el con todos sus destructivos deseos podría convertirse en lo que fue su abuelo, porque simplemente él era Ben Solo intentando disfrazarse de Kylo Ren.

\- Nunca serás Vader…. Nunca serás Luke… - observaba su reflejo por el enorme ventanal de la habitación, la oscuridad del espacio era opacada por los restos de las naves comprometidas en la batalla. - ¿Entonces quién serás? – la pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, resonando en el espacio y viajando miles de años luz y buscando la única persona en el universo mismo capaz de escucharla, pero incapaz de darle una respuesta.

 _¿En quién te convertiras?_

 _¿Quién serás?_

 _¿Ren?_

Rey abrió sus ojos inmediatamente, exaltada cuando sintió aquel susurro, casi inaudible en sus sueños. ¿Sería producto de su subconsciente o aquello fue real? Suspiró profundamente a la vez que se reincorporaba en la cama improvisada que Finn le había ofrecido, no sabía si durmió por minutos u horas, pero estaba tan cansada tanto física como mentalmente que realmente no le importaba, sentía que bien podrían haber pasado décadas después de haber cerrado los ojos buscando un poco de paz en el mundo de los sueños.

Su mirada quedó perdida en la nada, a la vez que su mente traía a colación aquella pregunta ¿Cuál sería su objetivo? Ahora que se había encontrado a si misma y respondido la pregunta inicial que le había embarcado en esta aventura, el significado de su existencia y de su poder, Rey tenía el horizonte a sus pies, siendo dueña de su propio destino y forjando el camino que nadie más que ella podía recorrer. Aun así y con toda la seguridad que le otorgaba el ser dueña de sus acciones no podía evitar sentirse acongojada y levemente derrotada. Fugaz como una estrella pasó el recuerdo de Ben Solo y el hecho de recordar que su misión de traerlo de nuevo a la luz había fracasado y ensombrecía su rostro en un halo de tristeza. "Las cosas no saldrán como tú crees" fueron las palabras de Luke antes de que ella marchara en una misión suicida y estúpida creyendo que podría salvarlo. Pero… todo fue tan irreal, tan heroico, tan legendario, Ben y ella luchando hombro con hombro como una perfecta máquina, ensamblados como dos partes perfectamente coordinadas, ella lo había sentido y estaba más que segura que el también. Todo fluía de una manera tan naturalmente inexplicable que su destino estaba marcado y debían permanecer juntos para ser invencibles.

Lamentablemente aquella fantasía no era más que un sueño que ella había idealizado en su cabeza, así como había idealizado a Skywalker antes de conocerle y todas las leyendas concernientes a los Jedi y la fuerza. Nuevamente pecó por ingenua y ahora pagaba con la triste realidad de la decepción. De todas formas ¿Era el fin de todo? Las apuestas estaban en contra, pero aún podía sentirlo, muy vagamente pero estaba allí, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, ella tenía a sus amigos, a Leia y los conocimientos recibidos por parte de Luke, inclusive de Han. Si existía alguien lo suficientemente terca y incansable era ella. No se detendría ante nada por hacer que su visión se hiciera real, una donde Ben Solo la observaba orgulloso y juntos emprendían la restauración de la republica acompañados de la renovada resistencia. La respuesta yacía en ella, así como el también hacia parte de aquel acertijo, y aunque estuviera enojada también por la decisión tomada por Ben, no podía simplemente dejarse llevar por ello, muy en el fondo sabía que Ben hubiese deseado ir con ella, pero el poder de la oscuridad que le rodeaba era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener a punto de extinción aquella luz de esperanza.

Pero si todavía existía un rastro, aunque fuese mínimo de esperanza, todo valdría la pena… Ben Solo aún no estaba perdido del todo.

Los restantes miembros del alto mando que aún permanecían con vida estaban reunidos en la sala principal de la nave insignia de la primera orden. En general el ambiente se notaba pesado y los ánimos ligeramente caldeados. No era muy difícil concluir que un grupo importante de miembros estaba en desacuerdo con el autoproclamado liderazgo del joven aprendiz de Snoke, pero también eran un grupo de cobardes que no eran capaces de oponerse a un innato usuario de la fuerza. No por nada era el nieto del mismísimo Lord Vader y, aunque fuese más popular por sus ataques de ira y decisiones impregnadas de impulsividad, su poder lo hacía inquietantemente peligroso para sus aspiraciones de seguir con vida. Los murmullos y habladurías terminaron cuando las puertas de la sala principal de abrieron, el General Hux guiaba el caminar de Kylo Ren, muchos se habían acostumbrado a su usual apariencia con el yelmo, el cual indudablemente tenía los aires de Vader y causaba pavor en la mayoría de subordinados de rangos inferiores – y en algunos de los presentes. – La expresión de Ren a diferencia de otras ocasiones se mantenía neutra, con un ligero toque sombrío el cual hacia _peligrosamente impredecible._ Ren terminó por ubicarse frente al trono donde usualmente se encontraba Snoke, observó pasajeramente a todos los presentes, la tensión en el ambiente era la única soberana aparte del incómodo silencio.

El alto mando estaba compuesto por un poco más de veinte miembros, de los cuales sólo 18 se encontraban con vida, ya sea presentes en ese momento o recibiendo la transmisión donde fuera que se encontraran realizando sus labores.

\- Snoke fue asesinado por una usuaria de la fuerza. – la voz de Ren era profunda, pesada y sombría, a pesar de hablar del asesinato del supremo líder no había rastro alguno de la ira o aflicción por aquel hecho. – Skywalker está muerto. – las respiraciones de algunos de los hombres allí presentes fueron sonoras. – La resistencia ha sido casi totalmente eliminada, de su crucero, solamente un puñado de sus soldados logró escapar con vida… - Kylo Ren apretó sus puños con fuerza – Como las ratas cobardes que son. –

Hasta ese momento, Ren había permanecido quieto en la parte más alta de la sala, pero empezó a caminar alrededor del grupo de hombres (y un par de mujeres) que conformaban el alto mando de la primera orden. – Puedo ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, y las dudas que embargan sus mentes respecto al futuro de nuestras aspiraciones y nuestra organización. – un par de hombres empezaron a sudar frio ante las severas palabras de Kylo. – La primera orden finalmente, tomará el control de la galaxia e impondrá el orden que esta realmente merece. – una maliciosa mueca apareció en el rostro del joven líder – Los remanentes de la resistencia serán eliminados de manera inmediata, sin contemplaciones, sin prisioneros. Todo aquel culpable de rebelión, hombre, mujer, niño, anciano, rico, pobre, político, soldado, cualquiera que sea su posición en nuestra nueva era… será eliminado. Sin juicos, sin tribunales, nosotros seremos el gobierno y la justicia. – Kylo Ren podía observar la expresión asustada de algunos de sus colaboradores, quienes ignoraban que aquel discurso como nuevo supremo líder no sólo iba para ellos sino para todos los miembros de la milicia, desde el soldado más raso hasta los propios altos mandos. Hux, quien había orquestado aquella jugada por orden expresa del propio Ren hacia suyas las palabras de su superior, sintiendo por primera vez que estaban de acuerdo en que se habían acabado los juegos y las esperas de la primera orden con el universo mismo.

\- Además, todo usuario de la fuerza, sea Sith o bien Jedi, será eliminado por mi mano. Es el momento en que la galaxia tenga un nuevo orden, un nuevo imperio. Y en este imperio ¡No cabe el legado de los Jedi, ni el de los Sith! – los murmullos en los miembros de la orden se hicieron más evidentes. – Y tampoco, serán admitidos los traidores. Ante la mínima señal de rebelión, la orden directa…- los ojos de Kylo Ren brillaron reflejando su creciente oscuridad – Es la muerte – exclamó con tono sombrío, preciso instante es que un grupo de cinco miembros del alto mando y un par que observaban en la lejanía la transmisión cayeron al piso con sus gargantas hechas añicos.

Todos los que estaban observando la transmisión quedaron atónitos ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, segundos después de presenciar aquel espectáculo, la transmisión cesó dando lugar a un silencio sepulcral en la sala de mando.

\- Hux. – llamó Kylo Ren al general que intentaba no perder la compostura a los recientes hechos.

\- Ordene, supremo líder. –

\- Localiza a todos los miembros de la orden de Ren. Tienen un día para reunirse conmigo en las coordenadas acordadas. –

\- ¿Alguna orden en específico señor? – añadió el pelirrojo.

\- Si… - respondió Kylo Ren – Buscar y destruir – sentenció.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilms que a su vez es propiedad de Disney. Este fanfic se escribe sin ánimos de lucro con el único propósito de fangrilear una ship_**

Capítulo 2: Determinaciones

Después de haber despertado escuchando esa voz a la distancia que le llamaba, Rey nuevamente sucumbió al mundo de los sueños. No es que fuera una completa holgazana, pero fueron tantas cosas que pasaron en tan poco tiempo que ahora lo que necesitaba era asimilar todo de la manera correcta. Al único que vio por unos instantes fue a Finn, quien le recomendó que recuperara sus fuerzas además de recalcar la terrible expresión que tenía en su rostro. El cansancio era palpable, pero el único culpable de aquel suceso había sido el recuerdo de la decisión de Ben o mejor dicho de Kylo Ren.

Presa nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños se vio a ella misma sentada en medio del desierto observando una fogata que de vez en cuando revisaba para que no se extinguiera. El cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en ausencia de alguna luna que perteneciera al lugar donde se encontraban. Siendo el único ruido el crispar de la madera que alimentaba el fuego. Quizá era la manera en la que su subconsciente buscaba la tranquilidad y la meditación, aun así en sus sueños no pudo evitar respirar afligida, había cerrado sus ojos intentando concentrarse. A pesar de que Snoke había dicho que el vínculo entre su aprendiz y ella no había sido nada más que otra de sus jugarretas, la última vez que se observaron antes de que huyera con lo que quedaba de la resistencia era la innegable prueba de que aquello era una mentira y les gustara o no, la fuerza había decidido unirlos. No sabía por cuanto tiempo o que tan fuerte sería ese hilo rojo que entrelazaba sus vidas, estaba ahí y continuaría el tiempo que debía ser. De todas formas no quería verlo, pero la curiosidad era un poco más fuerte y, aunque lo intentó y buscó el modo de ser cuidadosa al respecto, no lo pudo ver y la única sensación que llegaba a su espíritu era un sentimiento de total desolación. El indudablemente no tenía ganas de saber de su existencia, pero había algo más que bloqueaba todo y lo peor es que provenía de Ben mismo. Claro que Rey había dudado sobre su decisión momentáneamente, pero su determinación era más fuerte, igual de fuerte que la de Ben, eran tan idiotas que ninguno había decidido dar el brazo a torcer asumiendo que sus ideales eran mucho más nobles que los del otro.

\- ¿Por qué te afliges tanto, niña? – Rey abrió sus ojos con lentitud a la vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras, además de reconocer inmediatamente a quien pertenecían. No sentía alerta alguna, estaba en total tranquilidad y paz, la presencia de la persona a su lado era la que le ayudaba a alcanzar ese estado. Al fin y al cabo era un sueño y sería la única forma en la que volvería a verlo, sintiendo como su subconsciente jugaba con ella esperando que sus palabras fueran la verdadera guía de su maestro.

\- Yo… quería salvarlo. – una rebelde lágrima escapó atravesando con velocidad su rostro. – Estuve tan cerca de conseguirlo, pero, fallé. Te fallé, le fallé a Leia y le fallé a Ben, especialmente a Ben.

Skywalker, quien estaba sentado frente a ella, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa teñida por la melancolía. – Todos fallamos, los unos a los otros. Cometimos errores que acarrearon terribles consecuencias. Pero, Rey tu sabes que hacer ahora, eres mejor que yo y no actuarás como lo hice. Me equivoqué y hui, ahora lo que deseo es que aprendas de mis errores y no lo cometas. –

\- Me asusta un poco. Creí que estaba tan cerca, en esos momentos, noté un brillo especial en los ojos de Ben, sentía que lo comprendía, compartía su dolor, sus inseguridades, la culpa, la soledad. Todo lo que estuvo a su lado por tantos años. Y creo que el sintió lo mismo. Entonces… - observó a Luke con tristeza enmarcada en su rostro - ¿Por qué no lo acepté y yo no lo acepté a el? Creí que al entendernos el uno al otro por fin sabríamos que hacer, poner un punto final a todo esto. Si – suspiró Rey – me siento frustrada y me duele pensar en cómo se siente en estos momentos. Pero tampoco podía seguir al lado de él en un camino que nos condenaría. Siento que tomé la decisión correcta, pero no lo sé – negó con la cabeza

\- Las cosas no salen como nosotros esperamos que ocurran. – respondió Luke con la mirada perdida en el fuego. – Lo importante aquí es que no olvides quien eres. Todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta el día de hoy sirvió para que respondieras aquella pregunta. ¿O me equivoco? –

Rey negó con la cabeza, ella se sentía un poco más aliviada por las palabras de su maestro, reales o no, era suficientes para calmar sus recientes dudas.

\- Al fin y al cabo…. – la mirada de Luke regresó sobre Rey quien esbozaba una sonrisa viendo las estrellas. – Todavía hay esperanza. –

 ** _Esperanza…_**

 ** _Maldita esperanza…_**

Kylo Ren permanecía sentado en su cama de piernas cruzadas meditando, en estos momentos la primera orden requería una serie de nuevas directrices necesarias para lograr su cometido. Una meta que aún no se vislumbraba en forma clara en sus pensamientos, pero que buscaba un solo objetivo: la resistencia y con la desaparición de esta encargarse de forma definitiva de aquella chica y de su madre – Leila -, únicos remanentes de su pasado y debilidades.

Según los informes de Hux más o menos en una semana estaría totalmente reparada The Supremacy para realizar nuevamente maniobras en el espacio. Después de la reunión que relacionaba a todo el alto mando de la primera orden, eran pocos los remanentes de duda respecto a su posición como nuevo líder. De todas formas Kylo tenía que realizar acciones efectivas y rápidas antes de que los rumores de la batalla con la resistencia llegaran a oídos de la galaxia y afectaran su imagen de líder. Es por eso que junto a Hux y un par más de altos oficiales empezó a orquestar un plan ambicioso pero efectivo.

Se habían acabado los juegos de niños persiguiendo a la resistencia, con sus números drásticamente reducidos, la efectividad de sus fuerzas era casi nula, les tomaría demasiado tiempo lograr el poder operativo que antes gozaban y para cuando ellos estuvieran listos, el plan de la primera orden estaría ejecutado casi por completo. Es por eso que en esos momentos un grupo significativo de Destructores y tropas de la primera orden se reunían alrededor de dos planetas en particular: Coruscant y Naboo. Era el momento de cambiar el orden del universo entero y gracias a las largas horas de meditación todo empezaba a tomar curso. Aunque quisiera negarlo una parte de si agradecía las enseñanzas de su madre en el campo de la política, más los estudios realizados sobre su linaje. Su abuela, la senadora Padme Amidala había sido una feroz contrincante en el campo de la política espacial, herencia de la cual su madre gozaba y también había pasado a él. El destino para Ben Solo iba a ser brillante, no sólo como el aprendiz y heredero estrella de Luke Skywalker, sino entrenado en las artes de la diplomacia por parte de la princesa de la extinta Alderaan. Si, el futuro de Ben Solo era _luminoso_ , pero el destino le tendía otra clase de caminos. Irónicamente el sería el emperador del nuevo imperio, pero bajo la capa de la oscuridad que se había apoderado de su alma el cual, era el innegable legado de su abuelo.

\- Señor – un soldado interrumpió los pensamientos de Kylo Ren – Nos informan que la mayoría de miembros de la orden de Ren han arribado al punto de encuentro y le esperan. ¿Desea transportarse de inmediato? –

\- Si, espero que mi transporte personal esté listo. –

\- Si lo está, señor. –

De inmediato Kylo Ren emprendió camino hacia la parte del hangar de The Supremacy que no había sufrido mayores daños. Afortunadamente para sus planes, el llamado a los caballeros de Ren había sido efectivo para sus propósitos, el tiempo apremiaba, a pesar de estar en algunos sectores dispersos, la distancia al punto de encuentro había sido lo suficientemente precisa para que todos estuvieran en el planeta donde tan sólo unas horas atrás se había orquestado aquella batalla contra lo que quedaba de la resistencia. Ren les esperaría en los escombros de aquella base abandonada, en las cenizas de lo que había acontecido hace unas cuantas horas atrás, rodeado de ese mar de sal blanca, teñida de rojo gracias a la extraña superficie de ese planeta.

El murmullo del viento era el más recalcable sonido en aquella instancia, un grupo de hombres uniformados se adentraba a la caverna que en antaño fue una de las tantas bases dispersas de Los Rebeldes en la guerra contra el imperio y la cual por las últimas informaciones que les habían dado, sirvió de escondite para las ultimas ratas sobrevivientes de la resistencia. En total era un grupo de cinco hombres, ataviados de armaduras oscuras y pesadas que ocultaban sus rostros bajo singulares y distintas máscaras, a pesar de que el color oscuro fuese el común denominador, sus vestiduras resaltaban con detalles que les identificaban uno del otro. Su estética no era elegante como la guardia pretoriana de Snoke, eran más bien el resultado de lo que era necesario en el campo de batalla, su función era luchar al lado de su comandante, buscar y cumplir los objetivos asignados sin importar el precio a pagar por lograrlo.

Uno de ellos, ataviado con una máscara que podría los rasgos de una calavera y vestía una larga túnica con capucha que empezaba desde su cabeza y cubría casi todo su cuerpo, dándole el aspecto de un espectro o un fantasma. Paseaba con elegancia en medio de las ruinas, palpando con sus guantes todo a su alrededor, si su rostro fuese visible, sería posible denotar su inquisidora mirada sobre cada centímetro de aquella cueva, intentando encontrar algo más allí presente o mejor como si algo en todo aquel escenario le inquietara. Podía sentirlo y se imaginaba que sus otros compañeros también lo hacían, las fuertes presencias que horas antes había combatido allí, un distante y veloz recuerdo se paseó por su cabeza, si, creía que lo había olvidado, pero permaneció allí oculto, solo para finalmente recordarle que no estaría más porque finalmente estaba muerto y era lo único que debía importar. Aquel sujeto no era presa de los sentimentalismos, la única sensación que le había dejado era cerrar el capítulo de un libro o más bien terminar por enterrar algo que estaba condenado al olvido. Ahora entendía muy bien por qué Ren les había citado, un acontecimiento de tal magnitud merecía una reunión de toda la orden, no todos los días moría un Jedi y más cuando ese Jedi se trataba del mismísimo Luke Skywalker.

\- Sechs – fue el llamado que recibió por parte de uno de sus compañeros, aquel que poseía un rifle modificado para alcanzar objetivos de muy largo alcance y respondía al nombre de Vier. – La nave de Eins se acerca, junto al transporte personal de Kylo Ren. – le avisó.

Por su parte Sechs seguía en su minuciosa inspección a aquel lugar, notando como las huellas en la sal se dirigían al fondo de la cueva. Entrecerró sus ojos empezando a sacar sus propias conclusiones, tal parece que las ratas que se escondían en aquel lugar habían encontrado una salida, una torcida sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro. Tal parece que sería el comienzo de una cacería.

La orden de Ren no fue creada por Kylo, al contrario fue uno de los tantos proyectos que Snoke había asignado a su discípulo a partir del día en que sucedió toda la tragedia de la academia Jedi que pertenecía a Luke Skywalker. En ese tiempo, junto a Ben Solo, dos jóvenes aprendices escaparon con él, aquellos muchachos también fueron parte de su magistral jugada para llevar a Ben Solo al lado oscuro. No es que se tratara de chicos débiles, al contrario, junto a Ben eran parte de los alumnos más destacados de aquel lugar y por lo tanto ayudarían de una u otra manera al entrenamiento de su discípulo de formas muy retorcidas. Uno de los mayores problemas de Luke fue la duda, aunque Skywalker quisiera irradiar confianza, su propio desconocimiento del camino que los antiguos Jedi debían tomar, lo condenaba a hacerse constantes preguntas sobre sus métodos de enseñanza, siendo así la primera piedra para que Snoke pudiera orquestar la caída de la academia Jedi.

Junto a otros aprendices de Snoke, quienes fueron fanáticos del imperio o parte de los tantos seguidores del emperador en los caminos del lado oscuro, la orden de Ren fue fundada por y para Kylo, con el mayor objetivo de buscar y eliminar cuanta amenaza en la fuerza quisiera levantarse de nuevo contra el lado oscuro o en su defecto buscar más aliados, aunque esto último no se cumplía, porque los supuestos usuarios del lado oscuro eran unos charlatanes o demasiado débiles para las ambiciones del líder supremo. Con una ligera variación durante los años, el número de miembros de la orden – incluyendo a Kylo Ren – se mantenía en un constante de siente individuos, enviados a los confines del espacio, en pro de cumplir aquella tarea especial y de único conocimiento de Kylo Ren y Snoke. Porque si, los caballeros de Ren no eran parte de la fuerza militar de la primera orden: estaban por encima de esta y sólo respondían a la voz de sus dos máximos jerarcas. Hecho que – si le preguntabas a un muy irritable general Hux – era un desequilibrio en la cadena de mando.

Cada uno de estos hombres poseía capacidades especiales, de modo tal que suplieran ciertas necesidades en el momento de realizar ciertas tareas, separados sus ordenes se acoplarían a la medida de lo que podían hacer en solitario, pero juntos eran una fuerza imparable de asalto que de haber sido aprovechada correctamente, podría haber terminado la guerra con la resistencia mucho tiempo atrás. Pero, el orgullo y arrogancia de Snoke – los mismos que cegaron sus ojos a la inminente traición de Kylo Ren – no le permitieron usar la que era su mayor arma en contra de sus enemigos y ahora su muerte era prueba de ello. Ahora, el destructivo e imparable espíritu vengativo de Kylo Ren aclamaba a gritos la sangre de los últimos miembros de la resistencia de modo tal que usaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para destruirlos de una vez por todas. Las palabras de Luke Skywalker a estas alturas no tenían alguna validez, si era cierto que la guerra recién había empezado, entonces Kylo Ren la condenaría a ser la más corta en la historia de la galaxia entera.

La nave de Kylo Ren recién estaba aterrizando sobre el planeta, levantando una nube de polvo blanco y rojo en aquella singular mancha roja que había quedado después de la batalla contra la resistencia, a través de la ventana observaba a los caballeros de Ren quienes expectantes esperaban la llegada de su líder, a la vez que el miembro faltante de estos se les unía mientras caminaba desde su nave, la cual también recién había aterrizado. Aquellos sujetos habían dejado atrás sus nombres e identidades – tan como Ben Solo lo hizo – entregando los despojos de sus antiguos yo al lado oscuro, nombrándose a si mismos: Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf y Sechs*

Eins era el recién llegado al grupo su máscara poseía bordes platinado a la altura del visor de la cual se desprendía una larga tela que cubría lo que quedaba de su rostro y cuello hasta los hombros, en sus manos llevaba una electrovara, diseñada para repeler los ataques de los sables de luz, una coraza negra protegía su torso y extremidades, siendo el más similar en aspecto a los guardias pretorianos del emperador, junto Sechs fueron parte de la academia Jedi, siendo los dos caballeros de la orden de Ren de mayor dominio en la fuerza después de Snoke y Kylo.

Sechs era el hombre que había estado investigando minuciosamente la cueva, al contrario de sus compañeros no poseía arma alguna, pero si una armadura forjada con los minerales más resistentes a los sables de luz, su especialidad es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el uso de la fuerza. Más sensitivo que Eins, sus instintos y lectura de las acciones del enemigo, le habían llevado a ser el encargado de realizar los interrogatorios a todos los objetivos que lo requerían. Su aspecto era similar al de un monje, ataviado en varias capas de tela que escondían su armadura. De todos los seis caballeros el más intimidante de todos.

Zwei y Drei eran el equipo pesado del grupo, Zwei usaba como arma un martillo pesado que era capaz de derrumbar cinco enemigos con un solo golpe, destrozar huesos, dejando un espectáculo visceral de sangre y carne hecha trizas. A pesar de la aparente poca maniobrabilidad de su arma, es sumamente agil y preciso. Drei quien le acompañaba en la mayoría de misiones era un experto en casi todas las armas existentes en el mercado, ya fuera del imperio, primera orden o la propia resistencia.

Vier quien portaba un poderoso blaster modificado para abarcar grandes distancias era los ojos del grupo y especialista en notar puntos débiles en estructuras o enemigos, ya fuese en su forma de luchar o defenderse. De todo el grupo era el de mayor edad y por lo poco que hablaba de su pasado, fue parte de un grupo caza recompensas que servía al Emperador y a Vader mismo.

Finalmente estaba Fünf, aquel que se mueve en las sombras y es el indicado para labores de infiltración y espionaje, su conocimiento en sistemas de seguridad es superior a aquellos que se pavonean en Cantonica. A pesar de no ser tan fuerte en materia de peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, su agilidad le ha permitido sobrevivir a un sinnúmero de situaciones imposibles.

A pesar de ser usuarios de la fuerza, ninguno de ellos poseía un sable de luz, en su particular entrenamiento, Snoke nunca los vio dignos de usar uno, en cambio les entregó una serie de armas modificadas bajo las cuales fueron entrenados desde el principio.

Finalmente la nave de Kylo Ren aterrizó sobre el planeta, hasta ese momento, el ahora supremo líder de la primera orden había renegado de usar su casco, pero dadas las circunstancias y de su reencuentro con aquellos sujetos no podía exponerse, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que estuvo con los caballeros de Ren y el remanente de haber asesinado al líder supremo aún permanece nítido en su memoria. Ajustó su casco, caminando seguro hacia la dirección de sus aliados, el viento había dejado de soplar sobre la superficie del planeta y el sonido presente era un lidero murmullo, la calma antes de la tormenta.

\- Antes de comenzar – Sechs interrumpió a Kylo Ren si este era el que iba a comenzar aquella reunión. - ¿Por qué no siento la presencia del supremo líder Snoke? –

Un silencio incómodo se forjó en el grupo de hombres, aparte de Sechs, solo Eins había sentido aquella ausencia, los demás se observaron brevemente y clavaron su mirada oculta en sus yelmos hacia Kylo Ren quien apaciblemente los observaba.

\- Está muerto. – Exclamó sombríamente – Ahora, yo soy el nuevo supremo líder. - sentenció

NdA:

*La verdad por falta de tiempo no se me ocurrieron mejores nombres para llamarlos que darles los números del 1 al 10 en alemán, que igual suenan cool, si llego a encontrar algo mejor lo editaré, pero por el momento me gusta ;D

Pues gente si que me ha costado escribir este capítulo, disculparán la demora con el capitulo pero ya saben, todo esto del año nuevo y las fiestas te deja muy mal de tiempo y más cuando trabajas. Bueno acá me metí en un medio lio porque tengo que darle personalidades a cada uno de los miembros de la orden de Ren xD pero como podrán notar el que mas me está gustando es Sechs dado que ya le tenía una personalidad definida.

Respecto a las actualizaciones del fic, las moveré para cada domingo, así no me hago tanto lio intentando actualizar entre semana y me queda más como para escribir sin presiones. El otro cap tendrá un poco mas de la resistencia, pero si les soy sincera me gusta mas escribir sobre Kylo Ren y el lado oscuro, porque la resistencia me parece muy aburrida xD – excepto Rey claro está – Ah cierto, está el nuevo canal de comunicación de Rey y Luke, mientras tanto, porque en algún momento espero que se presente como un fantasma a Rey.

Los planes del fic… wow si les contara, aunque ahí les dejé un adelanto de lo que Ben planea hacer, me gusta también sacar a relucir las aptitudes políticas que posee, pues porque vamos Leia es su madre y debió aprender mucho de ella igual. Que le toca ser un poco inteligente si, y que tiene que dejar sus arranques si, pero quien sabe si regresen xD pero ahora el tiene que hacerse respetar como líder o sino pues puede que no lo quieran allí

Gracias a quienes andan leyendo el fic, espero hacer caps mas sustanciosos, aprovechando el tiempo para ir adelantándolo y porfavor ténganme paciencia D: Después haré un post en Tumblr respecto al aspecto de los caballeros de Ren para que lo visualicen mejor, yo se que este no ha sido mi mejor capitulo descriptivo ha sido una mierda, I know u_u

Saludos para LadyWitheRose (Ben no está del todo perdido, tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas para ver si es posible que regrese pero todo dependerá del tiempo. Hux y Phasma van a tener mucho protagonismo aquí porque me encantan y los reivindicaré y mucho :D), guest y smar eear por los reviews!


End file.
